Doctor Kim
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Tentang Kim Taehyung, seorang dokter yang panas yang brengsek dan Jeon Jungkook si kepala bidang yang tidak sabaran. /VKook/M/ Special for Alestie


Warning: smut, alur ngasal, au, ooc (kayaknya), jangan dibaca kalo lagi puasa

Sumpah ini gak jelas. Buat yang nyesel pas udah baca sampe abis, maapin. Ini warning garis keras. Gak tau ini apaan. Jadi, minta map dulu diawal ._

.

Specially made for Alestie. Enjoy, you dirty little baby. I tried the best to potray Dr Kim, I failed, as expected. Hing.

.

.

.

"Dr Kim Taehyung, bagian penyakit dalam." Jungkook menggumam. Dia membaca pesan singkat yang ibunya kirim kepadanya beberapa saat lalu dengan teliti. Dia ragu. Dari sejak pertama dia masuk ke gedung rumah sakit ini dia sudah ragu. Sepertinya seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti usulan ibunya. Ibunya selalu punya seribu rencana untuk hidupnya. Bisa jadi orang yang akan ia temui adalah pria tua yang botak dan gendut. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya ia _benar-benar_ menyetujuinya.

Kali ini semuanya berbeda, ini Kim Taehyung yang adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Dia tidak mungkin bilang tidak. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat mengantisipasi hari ini. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu _apa pun_ tentang Kim Taehyung. Rasanya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau dia dikejutkan oleh rupa Kim Taehyung. Jungkook yakin dia akan seribu persen tampan dan kaya.

Atau… tidak? Oke, dia pasti kaya. Lalu, bagaimana kalau dia bau? Jungkook paling tidak suka orang yang bau. Lalu, berapa umurnya? Apa dia sudah tua?

Tiba-tiba dia menyesal datang ke sini. Bagaimana kalau orang ini benar-benar pria tua yang botak dan gendut?

Kemudian setelah menghela napas panjang dan memastikan dia terlihat sempurna, dia berjalan dengan ragu-ragu ke dalam ruangan di depannya.

Oh ya ampun. _Terserah_. Jungkook hanya akan melarikan diri kalau orangnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Walaupun sebenarnya Jungkook tidak yakin apa yang dia harapkan.

"Permisi?" Jungkook mengintip dari balik pintu. Dia melihat seorang pria dengan jubah dokter sedang duduk di kursinya dan menuliskan berbagai macam hal. Pertama-tama Jungkook mencari wajah pria itu; pria itu sedikit menunduk. Wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat, tapi yang pasti, dia tidak tua, gendut atau botak. Jungkook suka fakta itu. Dia malah terlihat menarik. Sangat menarik.

"Maaf, saya sedang istirahat." Pria itu tersenyum padanya. Yang kedua, senyumnya sangat memesona. Jungkook bahkan hampir tersenyum juga.

"Uh, saya—Jeon Jungkook?" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya bagaimana kalau ekspektasi Kim Taehyung akan dirinya yang meleset?

Ada jeda beberapa detik, Jungkook sempat berpikir dia salah ruangan tapi kemudian, pria itu mendongak dan tersenyum. "Oh? Mr Jeon. _Welcome_."

Jungkook melangkah lebih dekat ke meja dokter itu. Dia menatap dokter itu ragu-ragu. Suasananya berubah canggung. Jungkook benci situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana dia akan salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Oh, _please. Have a seat_." Dokter itu sekali lagi tersenyum kepadanya.

Oh ya, tolong _terus_ tersenyum. Jungkook suka senyumnya.

"Erm, Sa-saya tidak begitu punya banyak waktu, maaf. Ha-hanya sampai jam makan siang selesai." Jungkook duduk dan memberikan dokter itu senyuman. Dia tidak berencana bilang begitu. Dia berencana duduk diam sebagai anak manis dan memberikan kesan pertama yang menyenangkan. Tapi, mulutnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Mungkin karena dia terlalu sering mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sampai dia tidak sengaja mengucapkannya setiap kali ada yang mempersilakan dia duduk?

Oh bagus sekali.

 _What a good way to ruin your first impression_ , Jeon Jungkook.

"Tidak masalah. Aku Kim Taehyung." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya. Untung saja. Jungkook hampir berterimakasih pada Taehyung karena dia membalas ujaran tidak sopannya dengan sebuah uluran tangan. Jungkook terlihat sangat konyol sekarang dan ini semua karena dia gugup.

Sialnya, dia tidak seharusnya gugup. Dia sudah ahli dalam pertemuan seperti ini. Oh, atau, mungkin, ya, dia harus gugup karena ini pertama kalinya dia mau mengikuti acara perjodohan begini.

"Jeon Jungkook. Senang bertemu denganmu." Jungkook menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung dengan senyuman kecil.

"Jadi…" Taehyung menatap Jungkook, dia menaikkan alisnya penuh tanya. Dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengamati Jungkook. Ada jeda lagi. Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jadi, mau pergi nonton film Sabtu ini?" Jungkook pasti orang paling tolol di dunia ini. Ya ampun. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa bilang begitu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang merasukinya. Jungkook bukan orang yang akan bertindak seperti ini; sangat frontal dan sombong. Dia bukan orang yang sombong. Dia ramah dan manis. Mungkin gugup bisa mempengaruhi cara otak seseorang bekerja.

"Tentu." Taehyung tersenyum lagi. Senyumnya terlihat lebih lebar, itu artinya dia senang kan? _Please_ bilang dia senang. Ada hierarki yang jelas di antara mereka berdua. Dia tidak seharusnya bertindak begini.

Tapi, setidaknya ini awal yang bagus. _Sepertinya_.

.

Jungkook menghela napas lagi. Mungkin sudah yang kedua puluh kali sore ini. Sudah jam tujuh malam, artinya dia sudah menunggu Kim- _sialan_ -Taehyung selama hampir dua jam. _Bagus sekali._ Padahal tadi dia sudah sengaja datang sedikit terlambat. Kim Taehyung ternyata bukan orang yang tepat waktu.

Jungkook bersumpah kalau Kim Taehyung belum datang juga sampai pukul setengah delapan, dia akan pulang. Dia hampir tidak peduli lagi akan jabatan dan pekerjaanya. Rasa jengkel sudah mengambil alih hampir seluruh pikirannya. Hanya karena dia anak bos, dia tidak seharusnya semena-mena begini.

Apa yang ibunya lihat dari Kim Taehyung? Kim Taehyung hanya seorang dokter biasa dengan reputasi bagus karena dia tampan. Oh, maaf. Tidak, sebenarnya Kim Taehyung adalah salah satu dokter terbaik di bidang penyakit dalam dan operasi. Dia adalah seorang profesional.

Tapi, _please_. Dia terkenal _playboy_. Pemain yang benar-benar handal. Dia terkenal kurang ajar dan tidak sopan. Jadi, apa yang membuat ibunya setuju dengan perjodohan bodoh ini? Apa juga yang membuat dia mau repot-repot datang ke sini?

Jeon Jungkook juga sebenarnya hanya kepala bidang biasa. Oh tidak. Maaf. Dia bukan kepala bidang biasa. Dia bekerja di perusahaan internasional. Dia selalu mendapat pujian. Dia cepat dan tepat.

Jadi apa mereka berdua selaras untuk berjalan bersama?

"Hai. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat." Itu suara Kim Taehyung. Suaranya terdengar santai. Terlalu santai untuk orang yang terlambat dua jam lebih.

Apa tadi dia bilang? Sedikit?

 _Hell_. Pergi saja sana ke neraka, Kim Taehyung. Jungkook sudah terlalu baik mau menunggunya. Seharusnya dia pulang dari tadi.

"Sebenarnya kau sangat terlambat, Taehyung- _ssi_. Kau-kau harusnya bilang kalau ada urusan. Kita bisa membatalkan kencannya kalau kau—eh." Jungkook berhenti saat Taehyung tertawa keras. Tawanya terdengar sangat bahagia sampai Jungkook terdiam bingung.

"Apa yang lucu Taehyung- _ssi_?" Jungkook sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengatakannya dengan sinis tapi, dia gagal. Oh, Jungkook punya hak untuk marah jadi, tidak masalah kan? Itu harusnya tadi adalah sebuah makian tapi, kenapa Taehyung malah tertawa?

"Kencan? Aku pikir kita hanya nonton film?" Kim Taehyung tertawa lagi.

Dengan itu, Jungkook memerah. Dia hampir saja mendorong Taehyung dengan sekuat tenaganya. Kim Taehyung memang tidak sopan dan menyebalkan.

Ibunya pasti tidak tahu fakta ini. Iya kan? Kalau ibunya tahu, ibunya tidak mungkin akan membuatnya berada di posisi ini kan?

"Oh, maaf. Ka-kalau kau mau pulang, aku tidak keberatan." Jungkook membungkukkan badannya. Dia sudah terbiasa dimarahi dan dimaki-maki oleh pemengang saham jadi, meredam amarahnya seperti sekarang bukan hal sulit. Diam-diam Jungkook berdoa agar Taehyung memutuskan untuk pulang dan meninggalkannya, dengan begitu dia bisa bilang kalau Taehyung tidak menyukainya pada bosnya dan masalah selesai.

"Tidak. Jungkook- _ssi_ , kita akan berkencan sekarang. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Taehyung tersenyum manis, seolah-olah kata-katanya tidak penuh sindiran dan membuat Jungkook kesal. _Dasar brengsek._

Kim Taehyung adalah si brengsek yang punya senyum menawan.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah menonton sebuah film aksi yang menurut Jungkook sangat menyenangkan untuk ditonton. Dia bahkan tidak berhenti berbiacara tentang film itu sepanjang jalan menuju kafe.

"Jungkook- _ssi_ , kau tahu kalau aku juga menonton filmnya denganmu kan?" Suara Taehyung terdengar kesal. Jungkook terdiam bingung. Memangnya ada apa?

"Ya, tentu." Jungkook mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu menceritakan jalan ceritanya padaku, aku sudah tahu." Taehyung memutar matanya.

 _Hell_. Bolehkah Jungkook dorong pria ini ke jalan raya? Taehyung ternyata memang sangat sesuai dengan reputasinya di luar sana. Dia brengsek, tidak sopan dan sangat menyebalkan.

Jungkook tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Dia memutuskan untuk diam dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari Taehyung menuju kafe di seberang bioskop. Tadi, bahkan saat Jungkook membeli dua kotak popcorn dan dua gelas cola, Taehyung tidak berniat membantunya, sekarang dia menghina Jungkook. Apakah ada kata yang lebih kasar dari brengsek? Jungkook butuh kata itu.

"Pelan-pelan, Jungkook- _ssi_. Kita sedang kencan." Taehyung baru saja menarik tangannya agar mereka bisa berjalan beriringan. Dia menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

Taehyung memang pemain yang handal. Jungkook tiba-tiba lupa kalau tadi Taehyung membuatnya kesal. Sekarang tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Jungkook benci hal ini. Dia benci bagaimana dia mudah gugup dan tersipu. Pasti Kim Taehyung merasa dia menang sekarang.

Sial. Dari awal memang Jungkook bukan pemain. Dia bukan tandingan Kim Taehyung.

.

"Pasti sesuatu yang manis?" Taehyung mengernyit ke arah Jungkook saat mereka sampai di depan kasir. Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu. Dia benar-benar tidak suka apa pun yang pahit. Tapi, apa Jungkook terlihat begitu mudah dibaca? Mungkin saja kan kalau orang yang berpenampilan seperti dia suka _Americano_ atau apalah itu?

"Satu _iced Americano_ dan _caramel macchiato_ , _please_." Taehyung tersenyum ke arah petugas kasir di depan mereka.

" _Sure_ , _sir_." Petugas itu tersenyum kepada mereka. Kemudian mereka menunggu beberapa menit sampai minuman mereka selesai. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat jendela besar di sudut ruangan.

"Jadi, kau berkerja di mana, Jungkook- _ssi_?" Taehyung membuka percakapan dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Itu terlihat tulus.

"Ah, tentu saja di S Corp." Jungkook tersenyum juga. Jadi, apa Kim Taehyung tidak mendapat informasi apa pun tentangnya? Mustahil.

" _Well_ , tentu saja di perusahaan ayahku. Sebagai apa?" Taehyung tertawa. Tawanya terasa begitu riang. Dia sekali lagi tersenyum bangga seakan mengejek Jungkook dan status sosialnya. Ingat, dia bilang 'ayahku'.

 _Kau benar-benar sombong_ , itu adalah hal yang ingin Jungkook teriakkan di depan wajah Taehyung sekarang.

"Hanya pegawai biasa." Jungkook tersenyum kaku. Baru saja dia menikmati percakapan mereka, Taehyung langsung merusak suasananya. Ini semua terasa sia-sia. Jungkook tidak akan dan tidak mungkin menikah dengan orang seperti Taehyung.

"Oh ya? Tapi ibuku bilang kau seorang eksekutif muda?" Taehyung sedang bertanya tapi nada suaranya benar-benar mengejek Jungkook. Kalau sudah tahu kenapa dia masih bertanya?! Kim Taehyung _memang_ luar biasa.

"Oh, _yeah_ , bisa dibilang begitu." Jungkook tertawa kecil, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang beku dan kaku.

Kemudian saat waktu menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, Jungkook memutuskan sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk pulang. Jadi, Taehyung dengan senang hati mengantar Jungkook sampai ke area parkir, sampai ke depan mobilnya.

"Senang bisa menonton film denganmu Taehyung- _ssi_." Jungkook berkata canggung. Dia sedikit menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Oh, aku juga." Taehyung menjawab. Kemudian, mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mereka saling menatap dan Taehyung tersenyum. Dia mendekat untuk mengecup pipi Jungkook.

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Taehyung berbisik pelan.

 _Kapan saja kau mau_ , Jungkook ingin sekali meneriakkan itu. Bukan hanya karena dia merasa Taehyung sangat tampan dan wangi tapi juga karena tiba-tiba pria itu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Taehyung tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik tapi, jantungnya baru saja berdetak dua kali lebih cepat karena ciuman tadi.

"Kita lihat nanti." Jungkook tersenyum secara profesional dan melangkah masuk ke mobilnya. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke pada Taehyung sebelum akhirnya melajukan mobilnya. Jungkook tidak menunjukan ekspresi senangnya karena Jungkook ingat satu hal, Kim Taehyung itu brengsek. Dia tidak boleh kalah. Jungkook juga bisa memainkan ini.

.

Seorang dokter mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk melayani pasien. Ia mengurangi penderitaan dan rasa sakit umat manusia. Ia menyembuhkan mereka dari penyakit. Ia berusaha untuk membuat kehidupan orang lain lebih baik dan sehat. Itu yang Taehyung lakukan. Dia mengoperasi orang-orang dengan penyakit mematikan. Dia menyelamatkan mereka. Seperti tadi pagi-pagi sekali sebelum matahari bersinar saat dia melakukan operasi mendadak atas satu pasiennya, dia menyelamatkan nyawa pasiennya. Taehyung merasa dia butuh istirahat setelah satu pagi yang melelahkan jadi dia bermaksud untuk pulang sampai dia bertemu Jeon Jungkook yang tersenyum begitu manis padanya di lobi rumah sakit. Jungkook menyapanya dengan sebuah senyuman ramah dan berkata, "Hai Dr Kim, sedang sibuk?" Jadi dia tiba-tiba merasa dia bisa istirahat _nanti_.

"Jadi, kau ke sini untuk _checkup_?" Taehyung tersenyum jenaka di hadapan Jungkook yang berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat takut atau gugup. Sebenarnya, dia tidak butuh _checkup_ sama sekali. Dia ke sini karena dia butuh satu alasan untuk bertemu Taehyung karena si brengsek itu tidak menghubunginya setelah kencan malam itu.

Jungkook tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya saat dia memutuskan untuk datang ke sini pagi-pagi sekali. Dia bahkan hanya mampir ke kantor untuk menyerahkan sebuah surat sakit palsu yang dia beli lewat temannya yang juga seorang dokter. Tentu saja atasannya langsung memperbolehkan dia pulang dengan mudah.

Ditambah lagi, Kim Taehyung secara tidak sopan sudah beberapa kali datang ke mimpinya. Dia datang dan menertawakannya. Jungkook hampir tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama dua minggu ini. Dia terus menatap ponselnya, memeriksa _email_ -nya, bahkan kotak suratnya. _Hell_ , tentu saja Kim Taehyung bukan tipe orang yang akan mengiriminya surat. Tapi, Jungkook masih memeriksanya karena, mungkin saja kan? Ada yang bilang Kim Taehyung itu penuh dengan kejutan jadi, Jungkook selalu bersiap untuk kejutannya. Walaupun, sebenarnya Kim Taehyung hampir seratus persen pasti tidak akan mengirimkan surat untuknya.

Mungkin saja Kim Taehyung tidak tahu nomor teleponnya, tapi rasanya itu mustahil. Pasti Mrs Kim sudah memberitahunya. Lagi pula, mendapatkan nomor telepon Jungkook bukan perkara sulit. Jadi, oh tunggu! Apa Taehyung memang _tidak mau_ bertemu dengannya lagi?

Lalu, kenapa dia bertanya kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi? Apa semua pemain seperti Kim Taehyung? Memberi sebuah harapan besar, membawamu ke langit tinggi dan membiarkanmu menunggu seperti orang dungu? Oh. Mungkin saja.

"Rumah sakit ini terasa sedikit terlalu jauh kalau kau hanya ingin _checkup_ ," Taehyung berkomentar. Benar sekali. Rumah sakit ini sangat jauh dari apartemen Jungkook, tapi Jungkook juga sudah memikirkan matang-matang alasannya.

"Oh, tapi ini rumah sakit paling dekat dari tempat aku berkerja. Aku sedikit pusing tadi." Jungkook berakting sebaik yang dia bisa. Dia bahkan meringis pelan, mencoba menunjukan kalau dia kesakitan.

"Ah, begitu. Jadi, apa masalahmu, Jungkook- _ssi_?" Taehyung sedikit tersentak dan Jungkook sangat bahagia saat dia menyadari itu. Ha, satu poin untuk Jeon Jungkook.

Baru saja Jungkook kira dia kalah, ternyata permainannya baru saja dimulai.

"Aku merasa selalu pusing akhir-akhir ini tapi… aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya dan aku sudah pastikan ini bukan demam." Yep, persis seperti apa yang Jungkook sudah hapalkan selama perjalanan ke sini. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Itu semua bohong.

"Hm, sepertinya kita perlu tes rontgen." Taehyung menawarkan dengan senyum khas seorang dokter. Ya, tolong periksa Jungkook sekarang. Apalagi jantungnya, pasti ada yang salah dengan jantungnya. Jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat setiap dia melihat Kim Taehyung.

.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yakin. Dia mengangguk dan dengan siap berdiri di dekat sebuah tempat tidur pasien tempat di mana Jungkook berbaring.

"Bisa julurkan lidahmu?" Taehyung meminta dan Jungkook melakukannya.

Kemudian Taehyung memeriksa matanya, perutnya, tensi darahnya dan suhu tubuhnya. Mereka berdua diam selama itu semua terjadi. Jungkook sangat menikmati bagaimana Taehyung menyentuhnya di beberapa titik. Menurut Jungkook, Taehyung terlihat seribu kali lipat lebih seksi saat dia fokus pada pekerjaannya dan memeriksa pasien seperti saat ini. Ditambah lagi, dia sebagai pasiennya. Tiba-tiba dia ingin Taehyung terus memeriksanya agar Taehyung bisa terus sesekali menyentuhnya dan mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

Kemudian Jungkook hampir berteriak saat Taehyung memintanya untuk membuka bajunya.

"Maaf, apa tadi kau bilang?" Itu terdengar tidak sopan dan Jungkook menyesalinya tapi, dia benar-benar terlalu kaget untuk berpikir sebelum berbicara.

"Untuk tes rontgen, kau harus mengganti bajumu dengan baju ini, Mr Jeon. Belum pernah tes rontgen sebelumnya?" Taehyung menggerutkan keningnya. Jungkook bertindak sedikit berlebihan sekarang.

"Oh ya, tentu saja, Dr Kim. Bisa tunjukan di mana ruang gantinya?" Jungkook menjawab dengan wajah memerah. Dia menarik dengan kasar sebuah kemeja rumah sakit yang Taehyung pegang sejak tadi. Baru saja, sekali lagi, dia merusak kesan Taehyung akan dirinya.

"Di belakang," kata Taehyung datar.

Kemudian Jungkook menghela napas berat, yang terdengar jelas oleh Taehyung, dan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan yang dipasang beberapa sekat dari kayu. Mereka sekali lagi terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai tesnya selesai.

"Kau bisa ambil hasilnya dua hari lagi, Jungkook- _ssi_." Taehyung tersenyum setelah mereka selesai.

"Oh, tentu." Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Kemudian Jungkook membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan ke luar dengan perasaan bahagia tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dua hari lagi dia bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung lagi.

.

Kemudian dua hari Jungkook habiskan dengan memimpikan Kim Taehyung dengan seragam dokternya menyentuhnya dan menciumi bibirnya penuh gairah. Selama dua hari Jungkook terus mimikirkan Taehyung dengan pemikiran-pemikiran tidak senonoh. Dia hampir percaya dia gila atau ada yang merasukinya atau apalah.

Jungkook tidak suka _Americano_ tapi sejak dua hari yang lalu, dia mulai meminum _Americano_ dengan sebuah alasan bodoh; karena Taehyung suka itu. Kemudian dia juga menjadi sering melamun. Dia memikirkan masa-masa yang akan datang dengan Kim Taehyung dan, iya, dia tahu ini semua konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi, dia sendiri juga tidak punya jawaban kenapa dia begini.

Harinya datang, harusnya Jungkook akan mengambil hasil tes rontgennya siang ini tapi, dia mendapati sebuah fakta mengejutkan saat dia datang ke kantornya pagi ini. Dia melihat Kim Taehyung dengan kemeja hitam yang digulung sampai sebatas lengan dan celana hitam pekat duduk di ruang tunggu. Dia terlihat begitu rapi dan formal tapi juga terkesan santai di saat yang bersamaan. Dengan itu, Jungkook memastikan satu hal; Kim Taehyung terlihat sangat _panas_ saat dia memakai kemeja hitam.

"Oh, Taehyung- _ssi_. _What a surprise_!" Jungkook tersenyum kepada pria itu tapi dia hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat kaku dan Jungkook tahu ada yang salah di sini.

"Aku ke sini sebagai doktermu, Mr Jeon." Taehyung berkata datar. Dia membawa sebuah amplop besar yang Jungkook yakin adalah hasil tes rontgennya.

"Oh, tentu, Dr Kim. Lewat sini." Jungkook menggiring Taehyung masuk ke ruangannya dan duduk di atas sofa yang terletak di sana.

Jungkook tersenyum sekilas kepada Taehyung. Ini hampir terasa seperti sebuah pertemuan bisnis.

"Mau minum sesuatu, Dr Kim?" Jungkook menawarkan. Dia sekali lagi tersenyum secara profesional kepada Taehyung.

Lain halnya dengan pria itu, dia terlihat kaku dan waspada. Dia hampir terlihat dia mampir ke sini setelah dia pulang dari satu pemakaman. "Tidak, terima kasih. Jadi, mengenai hasil tes Anda…" Taehyung menggantung kata-katanya dan Jungkook menunggu.

"Oh ya, saya kira kita akan membahasnya siang ini?" Jungkook menaikan alisnya. Tiba-tiba suasananya menjadi kaku dan mencekat.

"Ya, ada sedikit kabar yang tidak baik untuk Anda. Jadi saya datang ke sini setelah saya melihat hasilnya." Taehyung memberi sebuah peringatan. Hasilnya buruk. Memang seburuk apa?

" _Yes, please continue_." Jungkook mengangguk.

"Hasilnya menunjukan Anda mengidap gejala kanker paru-paru stadium awal, Mr Jeon." Taehyung berkata dengan satu tarikkan napas dan Jungkook melongo untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Taehyung menunggu. Jungkook kebingungan. Apa tadi katanya? Kanker apa?

"Oh!" Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya dan memegangi kepalanya. "Ini bukan sebuah lelucon kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Taehyung berkata tegas. Wajahnya mengeras dan Jungkook belum pernah setakut ini seumur hidupnya. Oh, dia akan mati. Sebentar lagi dia akan mati.

.

Jungkook sudah mencoba berjalan dengan lurus tapi, dia tidak bisa. Dia juga sudah mencoba bernapas dengan normal, tapi dia juga tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia tegang. Tubuhnya kaku. Rasanya dia mati rasa dan dia merasa sesak. Dia hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Mungkin ini efek dari kabar buruk tadi.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang." Tiba-tiba Kim Taehyung datang, pria itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Jungkook yang hampir jatuh ke lantai.

"Uh, terima kasih, Taehyung- _ssi_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja." Jungkook mencoba tersenyum tapi yang dia berhasil tunjukkan adalah guratan ketakutan yang membuat wajah Taehyung semakin mengeras.

"Aku memaksa." Taehyung berkata dingin dan tegas. Dia menekan tombol lift menuju basement, tempat parkir dan memegangi pinggul Jungkook dengan satu tangannya.

"Uh, tapi-" Jungkook mencoba beralasan tapi tiba-tiba lift yang bergerak membuatnya mual dan pusing.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan tegas yang tidak bisa dibantah jadi Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mencoba membuat tubuhnya rileks dengan bersandar ke dinding besi lift.

"Apa aku akan mati?" Jungkook bertanya tepat saat liftnya terbuka.

Taehyung tidak menjawabnya. Dia menggiring Jungkook mendekat sebuah Audi merah menyala yang terlihat menyolok dibandingkan dengan mobil lainnya yang terparkir di sekitarnya.

"Kita bisa tinggalkan mobilmu di sini untuk hari ini." Taehyung terdengar sangat tegas dan penuh wibawa saat ini. Tapi, tentu saja, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengagumi Kim Taehyung.

Awalnya dia hanya memeriksa dirinya untuk mencari sebuah alasan yang masuk akal untuk bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung, lalu, kenapa dia malah mengidap gejala kanker? Apa yang salah? Ini apa? Apa ini karma? Memangnya dia salah apa?

Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung mendorong pelan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia juga membiarkan Taehyung memasangkan sabuk pengamannya dan memejamkan matanya saat mesinnya mulai menyala.

"Kau tahu alamat rumahku?" Jungkook bertanya sambil masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ya," jawab Taehyung singkat. Suaranya terdengar sangat fokus dan serius. Mungkin dia sama paniknya dengan Jungkook. Tapi, ini bukan masalahnya. Dia hanya tunangan _sepihak_ Jungkook dan seharusnya dia tidak peduli akan hal ini. Tapi, tentu saja, dia juga dokternya. Oh, mungkin itu alasannya.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur. Ah, pasti kau senang tidak harus menikahiku." Tiba-tiba Jungkook tertawa lirih.

"Berhenti bicara." Taehyung sekali lagi memerintah. Dia suka sekali memerintah.

"Dan, oh, tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ak-aku yang akan menceritakannya-kau tahu, saat aku siap dan-dan tidak gelisah." Jungkook terbata-bata. Ini bukan dirinya. Sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Kemudian Jungkook terus memejamkan matanya, sampai dia merasa mobilnya berhenti. Saat dia membuka matanya dia sudah berada di sebuah area parkir yang dia kenal sangat baik, area parkir apartemennya. Dia sudah mencoba berusaha untuk tidur tadi, tapi tubuhnya tidak berhenti menegang dan pikirannya melayang-layang ke berbagai hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti. Jadi, dia hanya terdiam memejamkan matanya tanpa bisa tertidur. Ini buruk sekali.

"Katakan, berapa lama kira-kita waktuku sampai aku masuk stadium akhir dan mati? Apa peluangnya?" Jungkook mencoba peruntungannya. Dia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak akan mati. Aku akan membuatmu hidup sampai kau bosan." Taehyung mendengus. Jungkook tertawa. Walapun sebenarnya dia bingung apa maksud Taehyung. Apa dia sedang bercanda? Atau dia sedang mengejek?

"Ke lantai—" Jungkook berhenti berbicara saat Taehyung dengan cekatan menekan lantai nomor sepuluh seakan dia sering berkunjung ke apartemennya.

"Kau sering-tidak, maksudku, kau pernah ke sini?" Jungkook tersenyum. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung dan membiarkan pria itu menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Beberapa kali." Taehyung menjawab singkat.

Kemudian mereka terdiam sampai mereka sampai di lantai sepuluh. Jungkook hampir terkejut saat Taehyung tahu di mana letak apartemennya. Wow. Jangan-jangan Taehyung menguntitnya.

" _Password_ -nya," kata Taehyung saat mereka sampai di depan pintu.

"Aku hampir mengira kau juga tahu _password_ -nya. Hahaha." Jungkook tertawa tapi tawanya terdengar begitu pilu sampai Taehyung menghela napas.

Setelah Jungkook membuka pintunya, Taehyung membawa Jungkook masuk dan duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang tengah. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan, terdiam dan melamun. Jungkook menengadah ke atas, memperhatikan langit-langit apartemennya yang kosong. Dia mulai berpikir hal-hal yang akan datang. Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi dia akan sibuk dengan penyakitnya atau mungkin juga dia akan berhenti bekerja.

"Kau harusnya tidak perlu repot." Jungkook berbisik pelan. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Hm," gumam Taehyung. Dia menatap lurus ke arah sebuah _buffet_ berisi berbagai macam piagam penghargaan yang Jungkook raih semasa dia sekolah dulu, pikirannya juga melayang-layang entah kemana.

"Oke, kau bisa pulang, maksudnya, kau pasti sibuk dan punya banyak pekerjaan. Ak-aku akan menghubungimu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lagi nanti, erm… mungkin MRI?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

"Tidak. Aku bisa tinggal, jika kau mau." Taehyung ikut menoleh.

Oh wow. Ya, tolong tinggal. Tinggal di sini kalau perlu. Rawat Jungkook. Mungkin dengan terus menatap wajah Taehyung, Jungkook bisa sembuh. Pria ini terlihat bersinar.

"Ak-aku hanya, kau tahu, aku akan tidur-beristirahat." Sudah berapa kali Jungkook gagap hari ini?

"Kau memang perlu tidur." Taehyung mengangguk.

.

Besoknya Kim Taehyung datang sore hari setelah Jungkook selesai bekerja dengan dua mangkuk _samgyetang_ yang masih hangat. Dia tersenyum tipis pada Jungkook waktu Jungkook membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Kau ke sini untuk…" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya saat Taehyung dengan sembarangan masuk ke dalam apartemennya sebelum dia persilakan masuk.

"Hari ini aku ingin makan sup ayam." Taehyung berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil dua buah mangkuk di rak piring dan dengan cepat memindahkan dua bungkus sup ayam yang dia bawa ke mangkuk itu.

"Ya, dan apa hubungannya denganku?" Jungkook ikut duduk di sebelah Taehyung yang mulai memakan supnya.

"Makanlah." Taehyung mendorong mangkuk sup ayam di sampingnya ke depan Jungkook.

"Oh?" Jungkook bergumam dan dengan patuh memakan sup ayamnya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua duduk diam di depan TV yang menyala dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Taehyung menghela napas berat, "Jungkook- _ah_ , apa kau mau tes sekali lagi? Untuk memastikan."

"Sejak kapan kita menggunakan bahasa informal?" Jungkook tertawa.

"Sejak saat ini." Taehyung menjawab dengan cepat dan datar.

"Oh? Oke. Biar kucoba, erm… Taehyung _hyung_?" Jungkook tertawa senang setelah Taehyung berdecih.

"Ya, terserah. Kau bisa panggil aku apa saja." Taehyung menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku akan tes lagi nanti kalau aku sudah siap." Jungkook cemberut. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

" _Deal_." Taehyung menghela napas.

.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu Kim Taehyung selalu datang ke apartemen Jungkook untuk memeriksa keadaan Jungkook atau sekedar berkunjung. Mereka melakukan banyak hal berdua, seperti; menonton TV, bermain monopoli atau sekedar memaikan _game_ _online_. Memang terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi Jungkook sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan semua yang dia mau tanpa banyak berpikir seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Biasanya dia akan berpikir sepuluh kali untuk menghabiskan waktunya menonton sebuah film. Dia sangat menghargai waktu yang dia punya, malah terkesan terlalu menghargai waktu. Jadi, Jungkook memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan itu dan bersenang-senang.

Ada satu hari dimana mereka bermain sebuah permainan balap mobil di _Play Station_ dan Jungkook selalu kalah. Jungkook suka bermain _game_. Jadi dia minta tanding ulang beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia membanting _game console_ -nya.

"Aku tidak mau main lagi." Jungkook menggerutu.

"Kau payah." Taehyung mengejek. Dia tersenyum lebar pada Jungkook. Belakangan ini, senyum Kim Taehyung menjadi sangat menyebalkan bagi Jungkook. Contohnya saat ini, saat dia sedang merasa bangga dan menang.

"Pulang sana." Jungkook menggerutu.

"Minggu depan kau harus _checkup_ , atau aku akan menyeretmu." Taehyung mengubah topiknya. Dia menatap Jungkook tegas.

"Oke, Dr Kim. Aku akan periksa minggu depan. Sepertinya aku sudah cukup lama melarikan diri." Jungkook cemberut. Dia sudah menghindari jadwal periksanya selama tiga minggu. Dia tidak mau tahu hasilnya. Mungkin saja kankernya makin parah. Dia belum siap akan itu.

Kemudian untuk beberapa hari, hampir lima hari, Kim Taehyung tidak terlihat. Dia tidak datang ke apartemen Jungkook dan juga tidak menghubunginya. Mungkin Kim Taehyung sedang sibuk dengan pasiennya. Mungkin juga dia malas mengunjungi Jungkook terus. Entahlah.

Jungkook sudah berusaha menghubungi Kim Taehyung tapi, tidak pernah ada balasan. Kim Taehyung memang brengsek.

Lalu, pagi ini Kim Taehyung sekali lagi duduk di ruang tunggu perusahan tempat Jungkook bekerja. Dia terlihat rapi seperti biasa, dengan kemeja biru dan celana hitam. Kim Taehyung juga terlihat bahagia. Wajahnya cerah dan dia tersenyum lebar.

"Taehyung _hyung_?" Jungkook hampir berteriak.

" _How are you doing_ , Jungkook- _ah_?" Taehyung tersenyum. Bukan Mr Jeon, tandanya dia bukan ke sini untuk urusan bisnis.

"Kau-ada apa?" Jungkook duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini. _Well_ , ini bukan salahku tapi—" Taehyung mengambil napas sejenak, dia menatap Taehyung dengan senyuman penuh arti, "Tesmu tertukar."

"Tesnya apa?" Jungkook melongo.

"Tesmu tertukar. Kau baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang salah dari hasil tesmu." Taehyung tersenyum.

Kemudian, Jungkook menghela napas. Dia memengangi tengkuknya dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Ini lelucon?" Jungkook bertanya marah.

"Apanya yang lelucon?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada yang mirip dengan nada marah Jungkook.

"Bag-bagaimana bisa tesnya tertukar?!" Jungkook baru saja berteriak keras sampai beberapa orang di dekat mereka menoleh.

"Karena namamu dan Mr Jeon Jongkook yang malang sangat mirip." Taehyung berkata dengan sebuah decihan penuh ejekan. Dia memutar matanya dan menatap Jungkook kesal. "Kalau menurutmu ini lelucon, biar kutegaskan— _shit_. Maaf karena tesnya tertukar," kata Taehyung jengah.

"Tapi, _hyung_! Ini tidak adil sebulan yang lalu aku sangat yakin aku akan segera mati dan-dan—" Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Dia menyeka wajahnya dengan kasar dan mulai tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Wow. Ya. Aku harusnya senang." Jungkook tersenyum dan Taehyung mengernyit.

.

Dua minggu kemudian Jungkook hidup seperti biasa. Dia datang ke kantor untuk bekerja dan pulang untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Hanya saja, sekarang ini, dia beberapa kali akan pergi ke sungai Han untuk menyegarkan diri dan melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Sudah dua minggu Kim Taehyung tidak menghubunginya. Kim Taehyung memberikan sebuah pernyataan gila dua hari yang lalu yang membuat Jungkook tidak bisa tidur atau melakukan apa pun dengan tenang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar. Dia hampir mengacaukan sebuah pertemuan bisnis tadi.

Kim Taehyung _membatalkan_ pertunangannya.

Yep, Kim _sialan_ Taehyung yang brengsek membatalkannya secara sepihak. Mungkin jika Taehyung membatalkannya saat Jungkook masih dinyatakan mengidap gejala kanker paru-paru, Jungkook akan mengerti. Tapi, ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Kenapa? Cuma karena tempo lalu Jungkook tidak sengaja membuat Taehyung kesal? Apa? Kenapa?

Ya. Kenapa?

Kata itu tidak bisa hilang dari otaknya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dia selalu terbangun dengan memikirkan kata itu dan tidur juga dengan memikirkan kata itu.

"Sialan." Jungkook menggeram. Dia harus tahu jawabannya.

.

Saat bel apartemennya berbunyi Taehyung sudah siap untuk memaki siapa pun yang datang. Siapa orang gila yang bertamu pada pukul dua belas malam? Taehyung butuh tidur. Dia jarang sekali punya waktu untuk bersantai dan tidur seperti sekarang dan tamu sialan ini menghancurkannya.

Taehyung bukan orang yang mudah tertidur. Dia sudah menonton tiga film drama untuk membuatnya tertidur. Jangan tanya dia dapat dari siapa tentu saja, si _mellow_ - _drama_ , Park Jimin. Lalu, Taehyung sudah minum segelas susu hangat sesuai dengan saran Namjoon. _Hell_ , kenapa juga dia mau mengikuti saran Kim Namjoon. Dia juga sudah memutar beberapa musik klasik yang dia temukan di internet. Intinya, semua perjuangan Taehyung untuk tidur sekarang sia-sia setelah suara bel merusak rasa kantuknya. Dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang bertamu. Sungguh.

Apa yang dilakukan petugas keamanan di bawah sana? Kenapa mereka membiarkan seseorang bertamu selarut ini?

"Hai, _hyung_." Sebuah suara manis membuat Taehyung melebarkan matanya. Dia menatap pria di depannya yang membawa sebuah tas besar, mungkin berisi laptop, dengan jas formalnya yang rapi.

" _Shit_. Jungkook, kenapa kemari malam-malam begini?" Taehyung mengerang marah.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Kalau saja suara Jungkook tidak begitu memilukan dan sedih, pasti Taehyung tidak akan biarkan Jungkook masuk.

Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook masuk. Dia membawa Jungkook ke ruang tengah. "Silakan duduk," katanya datar setelah dia duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Mau minum?" Taehyung menawarkan setelah Jungkook duduk di depannya tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya—" Jungkook terdiam lagi.

"Kalau ini masalah hasil rontgenmu, demi Tuhan, hasilnya tertukar. Kau tidak punya penyakit apa-apa." Taehyung berkata lagi.

"Bu-bukan, _hyung_ …" Jungkook menunduk.

"Ya?" Taehyung mengernyit.

"Ke-kenapa kau menolakku?" Jungkook mendongak dengan wajah sedih. Dia hampir menangis.

" _What the fuck_?" Taehyung tidak berencana menjadi sejahat itu, tapi kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa dia sadar.

Jungkook bergerak dengan gelisah di tempat duduknya. Dia menatap Tahyung penuh harap. Oh bagus sekali. Sekarang Taehyung harus berurusan dengan mantan tunangannya yang merasa harga dirinya hancur karena Taehyung menolakknya. Bagus. Ini tengah malam _for fuck's sake_.

"Aku tidak punya alasan." Taehyung mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Begitu ya." Jungkook menunduk sedih.

"Mungkin karena kau membosankan," Taehyung terkekeh. Tidak ada salahnya bermain dengan Jungkook kan?

"Membosankan?" Nada suara Jungkook meninggi. Dia mendongak dengan wajah kaget.

"Belum ada yang bilang padamu begitu? Kau membosankan. Kau ketakutan saat aku mengandeng tanganmu, kau ketakutan saat aku mencium pipimu. Kencan pertama kita benar-benar gagal total." Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Dia melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Jungkook dengan wajah bahagia.

"Oh, maaf sekali kalau aku bukan pria murahan yang bisa diraba-raba di kencan pertama." Nada Jungkook berubah sinis. Dia bahkan berdecih. Nah, ini baru menarik.

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat terhormat. Jadi, pintu keluarnya di sana, tuan terhormat." Taehyung menantang Jungkook. Dia terus menatap Jungkook yang menatapnya penuh benci.

"Dasar sialan." Itu adalah hinaan kasar dari Jungkook. Taehyung belum pernah lihat sisi seperti ini dari Jungkook. Ini menjadi sangat menarik sekarang.

" _Well_ , tuan terhormat baru saja memaki? Wow. Aku tersanjung." Taehyung bertepuk tangan dengan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak. Oh ya Tuhan. Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini. Kim Taehyung, aku-aku butuh penjelasan kenapa kau menolakku. Ka-kau orang pertama yang menolakku. Aku…" Jungkook menggantung kata-katanya. Dia menatap Taehyung ngeri.

" _Hell no_. Kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Taehyung tertawa senang.

"Berhenti bicara." Jungkook terlihat semakin kesal dan senyum Taehyung semakin lebar.

"Kau sebenarnya menarik," Taehyung berbisik. Dia menatap Jungkook penuh minat, mengamati Jungkook dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepalanya.

Jungkook menunggu.

Jungkook menunggu tapi Taehyung tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatapnya selama beberapa menit.

Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali saling memandang satu sama lain sesaat sebelum Taehyung memutuskan kontak matanya untuk melihat bibir Jungkook, tiba-tiba lonjakan gairah Taehyung muncul saat Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya keluar untuk membasahinya. Mereka saling menatap.

Taehyung menyeringai senang.

"Mari kita buktikan kalau kau membosankan." Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk berlutut di depan Jungkook. Sekali lagi, mereka saling menatap, dengan perlahan Taehyung membelai rambut Jungkook sebelum akhirnya mulut mereka menyatu. Untuk sesaat ciuman itu hampir tidak berirama, sebelum akhirnya otak Jungkook mulai berfungsi dan dia menekan lebih keras, memisahkan bibir Taehyung dengan lidahnya, mengajak Taehyung bermain lebih. Taehyung menangkap antusiasme tiba-tiba dari Jungkok, dia behenti, menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Lihat siapa yang tidak sabar sekarang." Taehyung tertawa mengejek.

Jungkook bergerak mendominasi secara mendadak. Dia mendorong Taehyung ke dinding dan mencium bibir Taehyung dengan kasar. Diam-diam Taehyung menyeringai di sela ciuman mereka. Taehyung tersentak tapi, tentu saja, _he played it cool._

Jungkook menghentikan ciumannya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dia mengambil kesempatan untuk benar-benar melihat Taehyung. Bibir Taehyung memerah, ekspresinya senang dengan dada naik-turun dengan cepat. Jungkook mendengus tertawa saat menyadari Taehyung juga menyukai ini.

"Dasar sialan. Kenapa kau menolakku?" Jungkook menggerutu.

Dia hampir saja meninju Taehyung, karena pria itu sekarang sedang tertawa penuh bahagia. Oh bagus sekali. Kim Taehyung memang pemain sejati. Dia tentu tidak akan begitu saja menyerah pada Jungkook.

"Mungkin aku harus menghukummu..." Taehyung tertawa sedikit dengan suara penuh nafsu.

"Datang ke sini malam-malam dan mengganggu tidurku," Taehyung berbisik ke telinga Jungkook, membuatnya merinding di dalam pelukkan Taehyung.

"Tunggu!" Jungkook ditarik secara tiba-tiba, dia menatap wajah Taehyung kebingungan. "Kau benar-benar tidak akan jawab pertanyaanku?"

" _That can wait, baby_." Taehyung berbisik lagi.

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sebelum kau menjawabnya." Jungkook baru saja merengek. Dia bukan bayi yang masih sekolah atau kuliah. Dia Jeon Jungkook. Salah satu Kepala Bidang di perusahaan terkenal di Seoul. Kim Taehyung memang punya banyak pengaruh padanya.

Taehyung tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum ia memutar matanya dan ekspresinya santai. "Baiklah."

Kemudian Jungkook ditarik lagi. Dia mengerang saat Taehyung meremas pantatnya. Taehyung menggendongnya ke sebuah kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang besar di tengah kamar.

Awalnya Jungkook mendesah keras saat Taehyung hanya menatapnya dengan kerlingan, tapi kemudian Jungkook bergerak untuk meraih tubuh Taehyung. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Taehyung dan berbisik, "Pokoknya kau harus jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menolakku."

"Tentu, sayang." Taehyung tersenyum.

Kemudian Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook lebih dekat kepadanya. Dia menekan tubuh mereka satu sama lain sampai tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan tubuh mereka. Kemudian Taehyung dengan perlahan mencium Jungkook. Dia mengulum bibir Jungkook secara hati-hati. Tangannya meremas pantat Jungkook keras.

"Oh, ya ampun." Itu suara desahan Jungkook. Jungkook menghentikan ciuman mereka saat dia merasa sesesuatu menusuk pahanya. Itu milik Taehyung yang sudah _bangun_. Dengan ini, Jungkook tahu apa yang Taehyung mau; seks. Selain brengsek Kim Taehyung juga penggoda yang handal. Tepat seperti apa yang dia dengar dari orang-orang.

"Tidak sabar?" Taehyung berbisik. Dia meraup bibir Jungkook lagi dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke ranjang.

"Ingat kau sudah berjanji." Jungkook benar-benar ambisius. Taehyung suka itu.

Sekali lagi Taehyung mencium Jungkook.

Jungkook menghentikan ciumannya untuk mengeluarkan erangan putus asa, Taehyung mulai menjilati dan mengisap; menuruni lehernya, berhenti pada setiap titik yang membuat Jungkook terengah-engah. Taehyung menandai kulit putih Jungkook di setiap tempat, dia ingin seluruh dunia melihatnya. Kemudian dia bergerak ke bawah dada Jungkook dan mulai menggigit dan mengisap sampai memar merah terlihat jelas.

Pada titik ini, napas Jungkook tercekat, dia baru saja _bangun_.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , cepatlah!" Jungkook merengek tak berdaya, Taehyung menyeringai, tapi dia menghentikan serangannya pada kulit Jungkook.

"Cepatlah apa?" Tanya Taehyung polos, mengenakan ekspresi terbaiknya yang lucu dan bahkan dia memiringkan kepalanya menggemaskan. Ketika Jungkook memutar matanya pada kejenakaan Taehyung, dengan cepat ekspresi Taehyung berubah seperti predator. Taehyung sangat menyukai bagaimana mata Jungkook melebar saat dia menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

"Katakan apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan." Dia berbisik dengan suara seraknya.

" _Fuck me!_ " Jungkook mengerang; Taehyung tidak yakin apakah sebuah perintah atau permintaan, tapi dia tidak begitu peduli. Dia mulai meremas pantat Jungkook sekali lagi dan Jungkook mendesah keras.

Taehyung menarik turun celana Jungkook sampai ke lututnya, dan kemudian telapak tangannya menelusuri kulit telanjang Jungkook. Kulit Jungkook terasa luar biasa halus di bawah jari-jarinya sampai Taehyung tidak tahan dan menampar paha Jungkook keras.

"Aw!" Jungkook berteriak keras. Dia melolot tapi, Taehyung hanya tertawa. Taehyung perlahan mengelus paha Jungkook dan berbisik, "Aku sedang menghukummu."

Kemudian Taehyung sekali lagi mencari bibir Jungkook. Mereka mengerang secara bersamaan saat ereksi mereka bertemu.

Perlahan, Taehyung menekan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Jungkook, bernapas pendek-pendek karena ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya, dia langsung menggesek ereksi mereka bersama-sama dan mendengar napas tersedak yang tidak teratur dari mulut Jungkook. Jungkook menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dia berteriak keras saat gerakkannya akhirnya memberi dia sebuah sensasi aneh yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

Taehyung akhirnya mendapatkan kembali kendali dirinya dan memaksa pinggul Jungkook berhenti bergerak dan Jungkook merengek. " _Hyung_!"

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar suka keluar di dalam." Jungkook merasa tiba-tiba ada sebuah dorongan kuat yang bergidik paksa di sekujur tubuhnya setelah mendengar kata-kata kotor Taehyung menerobos penuh nafsu dalam pikirannya.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook memohon; suaranya rendah dan serak dengan penuh gairah. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, sebelum menggerakan tangannya ke pinggul Jungkook dan membalik tubuh Jungkook sehingga wajah Jungkook menghadap permukaan kasur. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan kemeja dan jas formal Jungkook dari tubuhnya. Dia juga menarik dasi hitam Jungkook dan tertawa saat Jungkook mengaduh.

"Aku tercekik." Jungkook menggerutu. Dia akhirnya menarik dasinya dengan kedua tangannya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Terima kasih." Taehyung tertawa. Dia membelai lembut tengkuk Jungkook dengan lidahnya sampai Jungkook mendesah keras.

" _Spread them_." Taehyung bergumam lembut memicu bagian dalam di tengah paha Jungkook bergetar. Taehyung suka bagaimana Jungkook langsung mengikuti perintahnya. Jungkook membuka kakinya lebih lebar, memberikan Taehyung tampilan sempurna akan pantat Jungkook. Taehyung hampir kagum, dia mengelus tangannya ringan di sepanjang punggung Jungkook, dia berhenti saat dia mencapai pantat Jungkook. Kulit Jungkook terasa begitu halus. Taehyung mengelusnya lembut sebelum akhirnya sekali lagi menamparnya keras.

"Oh Tuhan." Jungkook mengerang. Dia menggigit sprei di bawah tubuhnya dan Taehyung tertawa senang.

"Taehyung, _please_." Jungkook berteriak saat Taehyung mulai mengecup paha Jungkook. Taehyung menyeringai sebelum memukul keras pantat Jungkook sekali lagi.

"Oke, sabar, sayang." Nada suara Taehyung terdengar berat saat ciumannya naik ke pinggul Jungkook.

"Taehyung ? Apa yang kau- Ohh, Brengsek!"Pikiran Jungkook menjadi kosong saat lidah Taehyung mulai menggodanya.

"Oh, Taehyung!" Taehyung menggoda Jungkook sedikit lebih lama, dia hanya mencelupkan ujung lidahnya dan menjilati luar _entrance_ -nya, mengulangi tindakannya sampai Jungkook mendorong pinggulnya ke atas. Taehyung kemudian mendorong lidahnya lebih dalam dan Jungkook berteriak keras.

Kemudian ia membasahi jari-jarinya dengan _lube_ yang ada di sisi kiri tempat tidur dan mendorong jari pertama ke dalam lubang Jungkook. Napas Jungkook terengah-engah dan Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook mengambil napas sejenak sebelum perlahan-lahan menarik jarinya keluar, hanya untuk mendorongnya kembali dengan cepat. Jungkook telah terjebak di antara perasaan putus asa mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya dan mengerang liar saat Taehyung bergerak lebih cepat dan menambahkan jari lain. Dengan menambahkan yang kedua, Taehyung sekarang menyentuh prostat Jungkook dan di setiap sentuhan Jungkook mengerang keras, dia menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas tanpa sadar. Pinggulnya bertemu dengan jari Taehyung di setiap dorongan yang membuat Jungkook mengerang putus asa.

Taehyung cepat-cepat menarik jarinya sebelum mengambil sebuah kondom, merobek pembungkusnya dengan cepat dan memasangnya. Dia memposisikan dirinya di tengah paha Jungkook. Taehyung menunduk untuk berbisik di telinga Jungkook, "Siap?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan Taehyung mendorong dirinya ke dalam tubuh Jungkook sebelum ia mendengar Jungkook merintih kesakitan, dia mulai menempatkan ciuman yang menenangkan pada tulang belakang Jungkook sambil mendorong dirinya sepenuhnya. Dia menunggu sejenak, mengisap dan mengulum bahu Jungkook saat ia menunggu Jungkook rileks.

" _Move_ , _hyung_ _please_ ," Jungkook memohon. Taehyung tersenyum senang. Dia perlahan-lahan menarik keluar sebelum mendorong keras kembali. Taehyung bergerak lambat sampai Jungkook menggeram, " _Hyung_ , _please_."

Taehyung tersenyum senang. Dia menahan dirinya untuk mendorong lebih cepat. Dengan perlahan dia menarik dirinya keluar dan Jungkook menjerit. "Bagaimana kalau aku kehilangan _mood_?" Taehyung tertawa keras.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Jungkook berbalik dan menatap Taehyung marah. Oke. Taehyung memang pemain. Tapi, ini kejam. Jungkook hampir orgasme tadi. Ini benar-benar kejam. Mereka tidak mungkin berhenti di sini.

Jungkook berbalik dan menarik leher Taehyung kasar. Dia duduk di atas pangkuan Taehyung. Meninju dada Taehyung pelan dan menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang melebar. Mulutnya terbuka, dadanya kembang kempis dan wajahnya memerah. Taehyung balas menatap Jungkook dengan sebuah seringaian sinis. Dia menaikan alisnya, "Apa?"

" _Hyuuuunnnggg_ ," Jungkook merengek dan dengan itu Taehyung tertawa keras.

"Tipe penurut yang aku suka." Taehyung berbisik. Dia mencium dahi Jungkook dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian ciumannya bergerak turun ke pipi Jungkook lalu ke telinga Jungkook dan berhenti di leher Jungkook.

"Jangan berhenti." Jungkook memohon. Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan putus asa. Itu semua membuat Taehyung semakin senang.

"Oke, Mr Jeon," kata Taehyung dengan tawa. Dia perlahan mendorong tubuh Jungkook untuk kembali berbaring. Dia tersenyum senang pada Jungkook sebelum tanpa aba-aba kembali mendorong dirinya masuk ke dalam Jungkook.

"Oh, Tuhan, Taehyung _hyung_!" Jungkook mengerang dan Taehyung sangat menyukainya. Itu membuatnya ingin bergerak lebih cepat untuk mendengar lebih banyak erangan Jungkook.

Taehyung bisa merasakan dirinya semakin dekat. Dia mendesis dan mulai memompa milik Jungkook. Dia begitu menikmati wajah Jungkook yang memerah, penuh keringat dan terlihat puas.

"Taehyung _hyung_ , aku-"Jungkook berhenti berteriak saat ia mencapai puncak, menumpahkan benihnya di seluruh tangan Taehyung dan dadanya sendiri. Jungkook terdiam. Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya dan mendesah keras saat Taehyung kembali mendorong dirinya. " _Hyung_ ," Jungkook mengadah dan berteriak keras.

Taehyung tersenyum. Dia sama _gila_ nya dengan Jungkook. Dia menyeka keringat Jungkook lembut tanpa menghentikan dorongannya. Setelah hanya beberapa dorongan lagi, ia mencapai klimaks dan tubuh Jungkook bergetar. Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jungkook. Dia mengecup pipi Jungkook beberapa kali dan berkata, "Kau terlihat manis saat mendesah."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa selain terdiam dan terengah-engah. Lalu, perlahan Taehyung menarik dirinya keluar dan Jungkook mendesis. Jungkook terengah-engah saat Taehyung membelai rambutnya. "Kau perlu mandi, _well_ , kita perlu mandi." Taehyung berbisik.

"Aku tidak mau mandi. Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukan apa pun sekarang." Jungkook menggeleng cepat.

"Kita juga perlu mengganti spreinya. Kalau begitu, kita mandi bersama." Taehyung bergumam sambil mengangkat bahunya. Dia menggendong Jungkook dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat Taehyung menggendongnya. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Taehyung dan tertawa pelan.

"Nah, ayo mandi bayi besar." Taehyung berkata setelah dia meletakkan tubuh Jungkook di dalam bak mandi dan mengisinya dengan air hangat. Kemudian dia ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Dia duduk di belakang Jungkook dan menarik Jungkook mendekat kepadanya sampai punggung Jungkook menempel dengan dadanya.

" _Hyung_ , apa sekarang aku tidak membosankan?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Sekarang kau sangat menarik. Tidak membosankan sama sekali." Taehyung tertawa.

"Apa kau harus tidur dengan siapa saja untuk jadi menarik?" Jungkook menoleh. Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan. Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi menarik.

"Tentu saja tidak." Taehyung mengernyit. Dia menggeleng dan mengecup pipi Jungkook singkat.

"Geli," Jungkook tertawa.

"Kau sudah terlihat sangat menarik sejak pertama kali kau masuk ke ruanganku." Taehyung ikut tertawa.

"Bohong." Jungkook cemberut.

"Sungguh." Taehyung mulai mengelus tubuh Jungkook dengan sabun.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membatalkan pertunangannya?" Jungkook menggerutu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti Kim Taehyung.

"Hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksimu. Hahaha." Taehyung tertawa begitu lepas sampai Jungkook kebingungan.

"Serius?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Ternyata reaksimu luar biasa." Taehyung menyeringai.

"Mereka benar tentang kau brengsek." Jungkook cemberut. Dia baru saja kalah telak. Sejak awal Taehyung memang bukan tandingan Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya ibuku hampir membunuhku saat aku membatalkan pertunangannya." Taehyung tersenyum.

"Oh ya?" Jungkook kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Taehyung.

"Hm, dia bilang dia sangat menyukaimu." Lanjut Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum malu. Oh senangnya.

"Kalau begitu kapan tanggal pernikahannya?" Jungkook menggoda Taehyung.

"Mereka benar tentang kau tidak sabaran." Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibinya.

"Bagaimana dengan kencan kedua?" Taehyung berbisik di telinga Jungkook.

"Hm, kita lihat saja nanti." Jungkook tertawa saat Taehyung memutar matanya. Oh. Dokter Kim yang rupawan sekarang resmi jadi tunangannya lagi. Hebat.

.

Fin

.

.

.

a/n: iya. Fin. Di situ aja. Nyesel kan bacanya hahaha. Sebenernya ini ditulis gara-gara apaan juga saya lupa. Pokoknya ini buat Ales. Kita kenapa jadi ngomongin dokter Kim sih, les? Gegara apaan ya? Dah, sekarang bikinin yang kayak tattoo artist tapi gak kebalik dong, Les. Hahaha. Jadi pengen nangis kalo inget gituan.

Ini butuh sebulan lebih buat dibikin karna tiap ngetik ini saya ketawa sambil geli. Soalnya ini corny abis. Apaan coba itu Taehyung cassanova sok ganteng banget. Dan… dan… dan… jeng jeng… itu smut apaan hahahahahaha

Typo itu manusiawi ya. Maklumin hehehe.

.

Edited by Kirameiku-14. Makasih Kak Kira!


End file.
